Habitica Planner
Read on for some ideas for using HabitRPG as a comprehensive planner or a central hub for your schedule, projects, and tasks. HabitRPG does not provide every feature that might be needed for every organization task (nor does any other system or piece of software). In particular, it is not appropriate for calendar-based tasks, tasks with complex hierarchies or dependencies between items, or tasks that involve coordinating multiple contributors. But there are many ways to meet other needs right within HabitRPG: Combined Approach In this case, scheduled events and actions are entered as items in the habits list. Monthly repeats, such as specific bills might be entered as habits. Dated actions and events could be entered as to-dos. One's regular schedule could be entered as dailies. Unscheduled tasks can be listed either by priority above or below the schedule, or in between by order of completion. Side-by-Side Calendar Browser Calendar Install a browser add-on, such as the Chrome extension Google Calendar (by Google) or the Integrated Google Calendar for Firefox. Embedded Calendar #Follow instructions on this site from steps 1 to 12: Embed a Google Calendar into your sidebar. (Warning: Following these instructions will share your calendar publicly, and include it on Google searches.) #At step 12, you should end up with a code that begins: #Open the HTML file and delete the following line: #Replace it with the code you got from Google Calendar. #You have now replaced the Google Tasks iframe with a Google Calendar iframe. In theory, that should work, but there are no reports from the field. On the other hand, as LordGrowl said, "it's worth giving it a go. In the worse case scenario, it doesn't work but you've learned a little bit of HTML along the way." Projects Tracking simple projects in HabitRPG: *Add a unit of time,'' a step'','' milestone'', and/or next action for each project to HabitRPG. In this case, the sub steps would be tracked elsewhere. This works well for moving forward projects that are difficult to break down into steps (e.g. writing and revising a book) or contain multiple repeated actions. **daily: work on Project X 1 hour **habit: work on Project Y 2 hours **habit: next step in Project Z **habit: one document for Prepare Documents for Client Q **to-do: Take Car to Garage (next action) for project Road Trip to Alaska *See more ideas in GTD HabitRPG * Checklists can also be used to keep track of steps toward a larger goal. Filters If you're putting most or everything into HabitRPG, tags and tag filters can be a big help. For example, active or urgent tags can be used to filter out tentative and on-hold items. You can also use tags to separate out different projects. Additional Resources *Tips and Tricks: Monthlies in HabitRPG * Request a feature: If it's a popular request and fits into the HabitRPG system, there's a high chance of implementation, but you'll have to wait (or submit code). *'HabitRPG integration': HabitRPG has begun implementing integration with other apps and sites, so there's an increasing chance of finding the feature you need in another app. **Google Calendar Integration/Sync **Google Tasks Integration Category:Scenarios Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Content Category:Methodologies